A Mini Guide to KKC - 1
This is something I had done during my first read of the Kingkiller Chronicle Series. Thought to share it on here. My mini KKC Wikia'' (Fairly long) Newarre (Here is waystone inn) *Kote/Kvothe/-- main character '''Different names of Kvothe **Reshi-- by Bast **Maedre-- by Adems **Dulator **Shadicar **Lightfinger **Six string Sword given to kvothe by Adems- Saicere. *Bast-- kvothe's student *Devan lochees-- chronicler *Cob-- story teller *Graham-- (a carpenter)He made a mounting board for Kote's sword. The board was wooden and a word cut into it"folly".The sword placed in board is hung on wall. *Jake *Shep(4 5 & 6 are friends) *Carter-- attacked by a scrael *Smith's prentice/Aaron *Caleb-- Aaron's master *Nelly-- carter's horse *Scrael-- the spider beast *Orissons-- their sheeps keep disappearing *Martin *Mercenary-- the one who appeared at the inn in the ending of TNOW and was looking for something. He was the same person (an ex-soldier commander)who had robbed the chronicler on his way but today he was behaving very oddly. He killed Shep and was himself killed by Aaron with his iron rod but actually killed by Bast with his bindings. According to Bast it was a skin dancer from Mael (a mahael uret skin dancer) who had entered his body and controlled it. Bast had made a crown of holly leaves for themselves to be safe from skin dancers . *Janns and Witkins- soldiers who robbed chronicler. *Bentons-- seller of apples *Rose-- Aaron's girlfriend *Mayor Lant-- had arrived in inn to meet the chronicler privately. *Mary and Hap Bentley-- a couple who came to Kote's inn to make their will by chronicler. They are having hard times. *Ben, Syl-- Hap's son and daughter respectively. *Abbe Grimes-- a priest in church who can write wills too. *Bleeders-- king's tax collector *Widow Sage and her daughter Katie- Bast pretended to leave his will to them. *Shep's Uncle Tam *Murrions- Graham helped them bring their wheat in. The Edema ruh troupe Patron-- Baron Greyfallow Members #Arliden-- Kvothe's father #Laurian--Kvothe's mother #Trip-- Juggler #Marion -- puppet show #Abenthy/Ben #Teren #Shandi-- Marion's wife #Dax Tarbean city #Seth and his son Jake-- they brought kvothe to this city #Pike & Lin-- broke Kvothe's lute and bit him #Trapis-- he fed kvothe in his basement #Tanee, Loni,Jaspin, David, Nathan, Jen & Tam-- children in Trapis's basement #Skarpi #Erlus-- the justice of church who arrested Skarpi #Anthony- companion of Erlus Wagon passangers to Imre #Roent-- wagon's owner #Reta-- Roent's wife #Derrik #Josn #Denna UNIVERSITY MASTERS/STAFF *Hemme --rhetorcian *Lorren --archivist *Brandeur --arithmetician *Arwyl --physicker *Mandrag --alchemist *Kilvin(Cealdish) --artificer *Elxa dal --sympathist *Elodin--namer *Herma (chancellor)--Linguist *Master Tolem and Larkin--old archivists *Riem-- the bursar *Jamison-- he took care of things like kitchen, laundry, etc. *Nathan and Henri-- Jamison's errand boys(helpers) *Jeremy-- Guard at the front door of Haven. *Emmie-- the receptionalist in the Haven *Timothy generoy-- he took care of Alder whin in Haven. *Caverin-- owner of horse and four inn. *Viari-- a cealdish edema ruh and a giller of Lorren, he is an accuisition who brings book back from all over world. *Anker-- owner of an inn around university Students *Kvothe-- as an E'lir he studied Arithmetic(later skipped), advanced sympathy and worked in fishery and medica. As relar he learnt siaru language also. *Simmon-- a nobility(royal) of atur(a duke from Dalorin), studies rhetoric, alchemy(chemistry) and siaru language. *Wilem-- dark haired cealdim who studies alchemy(chemistry) and is a scriv *Manet-- about 50 yrs old and still prefers to remain as an e'lir because it costs low for his tutions, works in fishery and taught kvothe also. *Sovoy-- modegan and a nobility(rich and royal), studies sympathy *Ambrose-- a r'elar and a nobility of Vintas. *Gel-- a boy from 1st class of kvothe with Hemme *Basil-- from 1st class of kvothe, who gave him Hemme's hair, he helped kvothe in spreading false rumours *Rian/Ria-- a girl from 1st class of kvothe *Fela-- a relar scriv, works in fishery *Puppet-- a cracked boy living deep in archieves and knows a lot about books locations and infos. *Mola-- a relar in medica *Geri-- a relar in medica *Tabetha-- she disappeared after she announced that Ambrose was going to marry her. *Cammar-- he is a one eyed giller/arcanist who teaches sygaldry in artificery to new students like kvothe. He is 2nd in command to Kilvin. *Fenton-- a boy from vintas who holds 2nd rank in sympathy in Dal's class *Linten-- Ambrose's friend *Galven-- a r'elar from medica *Jaxim-- a r'elar from fishery, kvothe once sold his slot to him. *Amlia-- a girl from fishery. *Sleat-- an ex student whom kvothe asked about gram *Anisat-- Mandrag's giller with whom kvothe fought in chemistry class. *Distrel-- Lorren's giller *Brae- studied sympathy with kvothe Students in Elodin's class *Kvothe-- wind *Fenton *Fela-- stone *Brean *Jarret-- from medica *Inyssa-- iron *Uresh-- an el'the Scrivs Senior students who handles the archives. Some are-- *Wilem *Ambrose *Fela *Micah Ranks *Non arcanum students-- Basil, Gel and Rian *E'lir-- Manet, Simmon, wilem kvothe, Basil(later) *Re'lar-- Ambrose, Fela, Sovoy, Mola, Geri, Galven, kvothe(later), Sim(later) *El'the-- Mola(later), Uresh University locations It consist of 15 buildings. *Mews-- surrounded by 8 buildings. It is circular and there are bunks and rooms to sleep for a student. *Hollows-- square small building with a statue of Teccam. **admissions take place here. **master's hall is here **outside there are two maple trees *Mains-- largest distinctive building where there are workrooms and lecture halls. **near it there is an isolated courtyard which can be reached by climbing down an apple tree from the roof of the mains or from a window of one of lecture hall. **There is a hedge in this yard after crossing which we get a drainage grate under which Auri lives. **Auri lives there in underthings. *Archives-- windowless building with a pair of stone doors leading to a small chamber which further had wooden doors leading to a room made of greystones. This room had a large desk where scrivs sit. This room had three more doors labelled as follows-- **Tomes-- minor reading area **Stacks-- major reading area where there is 4 plate door. **Scrivs only-- this door is behind the desk *Bursar's office-- in a stone building where fee is paid. *Mess-- low roofed building near mews where meals are given. *Fishery-- Kilvin's workshop is located here. **Stocks-- here you can get tools for your project *Medica-- located on other side of archieve *The alchemy complex *The cealdish laundry *Haven/Crockery/Rookery-- cracked students or arcanists dwell here. A road from northern edge of university crossing a forest leads to this manor. Some cracks are-- **Slyhth **Alder Whin-- was a giller of Elodin *Master's hall building-- here are rooms of masters and gillers and admission for new term take place here. *Pennant square/courtyard-- **it is located near archieves, there is a pole and a bench in this square **Kvothe was whipped here for both times and it became his and his friends sitting place. **There is a Livery(a stable) overlooking this courtyard, Kvothe set the leaves with his blood from its roof and thus complcating the trail for his enemies. **This courtyard is known as questioning hall or Quoyan hayel or the house of wind. **lottery also takes place here. *Dockside inn-- kvothe heard hear about tragedy in trebon. He had taken a room here for a night when he was attacked. *Crucible-- has countless chimneys *Bent penny-- a pawn shop around university. *Horse and four-- an inn around university where kvothe played lute and got a room also. *Anker's inn-- kvothe played lute and lived here after horse and four. *Golden pony-- the inn around university where Ambrose lived. *Bale and barley-- an inn where kvothe met Sleat. Four plate door in stacks Made of greystone with no hinges or handles. Each copper plate had key holes in its centre. At the centre of door between the plates is written a word "VALARITAS". Things brought by Auri for Kvothe *A key-- opens moon *Coin-- keeps you safe in night *A wooden ring-- it keeps secrets, it fits kvothe nicely as its keeping his secrets. *Apple, bun, lettuce, a green coin *Candle and she asks kvothe if things gets bad he can come underthings and stay with her. Places in underthing *Downing *Belows/Billows-- a maze of intersecting tunnels where fine wind blows which leads to lowest level of stacks where there is 4 plate door. **in one of its tunnel there is a door which slants downward and has onlt 3 feet of ceilings. *Grey twelve *Throughbottom-- a vast hall, old machines and a waterwheel is kept here. *Vaults-- a narrow hallway with 3 deep cracks along the floor *Woods-- series of crumbling halls and rooms. *Delving *Cricklet-- a trickle of water runs down a wall *Tenners *Candlebear *Nodway *Clinks-- spiral staircases with a pool of water is here. Imre The town nearest to the University. Places *Omethi river-- in the way from imre to universiry *Old stone bridge-- bridge over Omethi river *Devi's house-- behind a butcher's shop in an alley *Eolian-- a place where good music is played and where kvothe played his lute. **There is a marble fountain outside it with a statue of satyr chasing nymphs *Oaken oar-- the inn where Denna stayed *New hall lane-- Here two attackers one called Tam attacked kvothe with knife by using a finder. *Grey man-- Denna stayed here(2nd part) *Barrel and boar-- Denna stayed here *Boar's Head-- Denna stayed here. People *Devi-- the money lender/gaelet *Deoch-- the doorman or the owner of Eolian *Stanchion-- he is also the owner of Eolian. He handles musicians. *Dennais Count Threpe/Denn-- an old man nobility who play lyre at Eolian and is a patron of arts. He didn't have talent pipes but still people love to hear him. *Marea-- played harp at Eolian but didn't get talent pipes, daughter of a councilman in imre. *Sephran-- he ia a musician, Threpe is his patron *Denna *Heffron-- another money lender *Kaerva-- kvothe brought a horse from his livery(stable) in imre. *Keth-selhan--Khershaen breed of horse brought by Kvothe *Kett-- doorman at Eolian(2nd part) *Marie-- played fiddle *Lily-- serving girl at Eolian *Fallon and Thriya- customer at eolian *Tam- attacked kvothe in alley Some random terms *Edema Ruh-- a troupe *Heart of stone-- focussing the mind to be calm *Alar-- convince the mind to believe the things to be connected while doing sympathy binding *Illien-- greatest edema ruh ever *Metheglin-- a sweet drink sold at Eolian. *Loden stone-- attracts iron, quite expensive *Rennel wood-- burns but not smokes or stinks *Siege stone-- stores energy and can use it to push itself to 6 inches with a great f *Arcanum-- includes all branches of university *Arcanist-- a passed out student from university *Guilders-- a kind of locket given to arcanist who had passed from university *Gillers-- they are arcanist who live at university and do a lot of teaching. *Malfeasance-- any sympathy which is harmful to anyone *Mommet/simulacra-- wax doll used for binding someone *Sygaldry-- a set of tools(runes) for making something in fishery *Finder/dowsing compass-- with a strand of hair it can point the direction of the owner of hair and thus finding him. *Slots-- given to students before admission to new term(by lottery method)which mentions the date of interview or admission of student. **a slot with later dates are preferred as it gives time to students for preparation of interview. **a bad interview can set more money to tutions of a student *Crucible-- a translucent substance which on rubbing on hands can prevent you from burning as it gives extra skin to your hands which burn instead of your own skin. *Warding stones-- Small metal cubes which forms an invisible barrier over our body Royal persons of Vintas *Mear Alveron *Duchess Samista *Aculeus *Meluan Lackless *Baron Jakis--Ambrose's father Trebon #Master Ash-- the name given by kvothe to Denna's patron. #Skoivan schiem-- the owner of pigs who speaks strange language #Verainia greyflock/Nina-- the girl who told about the pot to kvothe #Jimmy-- Mauthen's youngest son who showed the pot to Nina. There is more actually but I would like to end it here. Pls don't judge me for inaccuracies, but do point out if something is wrong on here. Category:Blog posts